Coming Out
by Spamy02
Summary: [One-Shot] HP!DM Harry and Draco make their relationship known to everyone! R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** Coming Out 1/1  
**Author:** xXSpamyXx  
**Pairing:** HP/DM  
**Rating:** M   
**Genre (s):** Romance, Drama.  
**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI WAFF, OOC, anal, language, fluff.   
**Summary: **Harry and Draco make their relationship known.

**A/N 1:** Well I'm just posting this for the second time. If you've not read it yet. Welcome! I hope you enjoy it, It's very cute and had a bunch of fluff, this does have a MA (or NC-17) part in the beginning that will be left out, but you can go to my bio (and click on one of the links or join my YahooGroup) if you want to read it. So enjoy!

**A/N 2:** Oh some details that you might need for the story, the story will take place at the end of 7th year. This will be Draco POV.

Thanks to **SAM** for the wonderfull beta job! Your the best!

Enough of my babble...On with the show...

**Coming Out**

I'm lying on 'our' bed in a secret room Harry and I found. I say our bed because I'm almost certain nobody knows about this room. It feels like it's our room. It's the only place Harry and I can be together, without having to fight or insult each other. In here we can show how we really feel about each other.

So now I'm lying on 'our' bed, moaning and whimpering, as Harry slowly sucks and nips on my pert nipple with that oh so talented mouth of his. After repeating the same actions on my other nipple, he slowly trails kisses down my stomach and I arch my back as he dips his tongue into my belly button. He continues trailing kisses down my stomach, stopping when he reaches my boxers. In one swift movement he pulls them off and discards them on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

MA (or NC-17) part. Go to my bio and chose one of the links or join my YahooGroup if you want to read this part. Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few calming breaths, I pull out of his body and lay down next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"That was wonderful. . .Love you," I breathe into his hair.

"Yes, it was. I love you, too."

We lay there in silence, basking in the after glow of our love-making. When I've almost fallen asleep, I hear Harry say something.

"Dray?"

"Yes, Love?" I murmured in a half-asleep voice.

"Um, well, we're going to be graduating in two days. I was. . .um. . .wondering. . .don't you think it's. . .um. . .time we came out? I mean, we're going to be leaving, and nobody even has a clue we're together- I think it's time to let people know. I don't want to hide anymore."

I take a deep breath. "I don't think that's a good idea Harry." I know this conversation is not going to turn out well.

"Why not? We don't have to hide anymore. Voldemort is dead and your father's in Azkaban, he can't hurt you anymore. I don't care anymore what people might say. You always come up with excuses for not telling people. I've been very patient with you, but I want to tell my friends. I want to tell people, I don't want to hide."

"No," I say firmly, even though I know Harry won't let it end like that.

"Why the fuck _not_? I don't get it! You _never_ tell me why. Are you ashamed of being seen with me? You say you love me, but you don't even want to let people see us together. People will be fine with it, I promise. Please, Draco?" his eyes are pleading with me to agree with him, but I can't.

"No, Harry, we can keep it secret for a little while longer, can't we?"

"Yeah, we could, Draco, but you've been saying 'a little while longer' for almost a year now. I can't wait forever- I want people to know. I hate keeping this from my friends. If you can't do this, then I don't think we can be together anymore." My eyes widen at this.

"I do love you, Harry, but. . .I just don't want them to know."

"Why Draco?" he asks, but I don't reply. I hear him sigh, and I watch as he gets out of the bed and puts on his clothes. He walks to the door and turns to looks at me, with saddened, tear-glazed eyes.

"I love you so much Draco, but you won't talk to me. I can't read your mind. I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong. You know what I want, you know where to find me, and I'll be waiting. But I can't wait forever. Goodbye, Draco." With that, he turns around and leaves the room without a backwards glance.

I lay there in bed for what felt like years, just staring at the ceiling. Thinking about his question. Why don't I want people to know? The only answer I can come up with is. . .I'm afraid. I'm afraid what people will say. I know same sex relationships are very common in the wizarding world, but this is Harry Potter. I'm a _Malfoy_. I'm afraid people will think it's all some sick plot to kill Harry, and they'll take him away from me. But I really do want people to know; especially Harry's friends Granger and Weasley. I know Harry says he doesn't care what people say, but I also know he wants his friends to accept us. . .and then, what if they don't? I can't live with thinking I destroyed their friendship. I know these reasons are stupid, but it really bothers me.

But after some more thinking I realize something: I need him. I can't live without him. I love him too damn much- I can't lose him over something like this. So, who cares what people think? I start thinking of a plan; he wants to come out to everyone, well, then, that's what he'll get. I get out of bed and put on my clothes, and begin heading back to my Head Boy dorm to get some sleep.

Tomorrow, I start putting my plan into action.

Harry is avoiding me; he hasn't even looked at me once, and it's been almost a whole day. Now I'm really starting to feel guilty- I'm hurting him. It's my fault; I should have just listened to him. He's right, I shouldn't care about what people think. If they can't accept us then that's their problem. As I look at from the Slytherin table at lunch, I think, 'Don't worry, love, tomorrow I'll show you how much I love you. I just hope. . .I hope you can forgive me.'

I get up from my table and leave the Great Hall, making my way to the carriages going to Hogsmeade. There is one thing I need to buy; I was planning on buying it anyways.

After I come back from Hogsmeade, I safely store my purchase in my school truck and go to dinner. Harry still isn't looking at me. I see his friends trying to get him to talk, but he won't. I can't bear to see him like this, it tears me apart, so I leave to Great Hall. I return to my room and go over exactly what I am going to do tomorrow, and make sure I have everything I need. I finally crawl into bed thinking about tomorrow, and I know everyone is going to get the shock of their lives.

Our graduation ceremony came sooner then I really wanted it to- I'm really nervous right now. The Great Hall is completely full. All the students are here, many families of the 7th years are here, as well. Practically every teacher in Hogwarts decided to attend too. Everyone is waiting for Dumbledore to begin speaking.

"Welcome students, family, and teachers. This is a very special year for us all. Voldemort has been dead for over a year now," cheering erupted at this, and Dumbledore calmly raised his hand, and all was silent again. "-and I'm very happy that these students have made it. The war has taken many lives, but many were saved as well. Congratulations to you all. Our Head Boy and Girl would now like to say some words. Miss Granger, if you will," Everybody in the Great Hall began clapping as Granger approached the podium, looking very nervous. Well, she can't possibly be a nervous as me.

I try hard to, but I'm not really listening to Granger's speech. It's the same kind of speech every year- I'm just trying to concentrate on my task. It's very, very hard convincing myself not to back out of my plan. When Granger stops talking and Dumbledore calls me to come and speak, I slowly make my way to the podium, and I take a deep breath. 'Well here goes nothing. . .'

"Good evening, students, family and teachers. I would like to congratulate everyone that made it this far; I knew we could do it. I would like to apologize in advance for what I am about to say. I was going to come here today with a speech I had finished a week ago, but there is something far more important I need to to say, so please listen." I take another deep breath and tried not to pass out- the entire hall was silent and waiting.

"First of all, before I say anything else, this might come as a very big shock to everyone, but I am gay-" The entire hall gasped, "-and I know you're probably wondering why you would need to know this. Well, just listen to the next part of the story. I know most people don't believe in love at first sight, well, neither did I until it happened, and I knew the moment I saw this man, that he was special. I couldn't identify what that magnificent feeling was at the age of eleven, but as I got older, I knew it was love. I was convinced I would never be able to be with this man. I knew he didn't like me very much (or so I thought), but by some miracle, and thank god for it, he loved me back. I don't know why, but he does. We've been seeing each other for almost two years." I pause. My audience is seemingly holding their breath in anticipation.

"We've been very good at hiding our relationship, but not because we wouldn't be accepted, same sex relationship are very much excepted in the wizarding world, but it was because of who we were. He 's been trying to convince me for over a year that we should to come out to everyone, with Voldemort dead it would be safe, but I didn't want to. He told me that if I couldn't do this, that he didn't think we could be together, and that scared me. I need him. I love him so much. I realized it shouldn't matter to me what other people thought, it's about him and me. Nothing else matters, and I get that now," I sigh.

"You're probably wondering why I told you this, so big deal, Malfoy's gay. We don't need to know this. Yes, you do, because you have no idea who I'm with. You wouldn't believe me if I told you who it was. So, I'll just have to show you." I step of the podium and slowly walk over to a Gryffindor table towards Harry, and I stop right in front of him. Everyone in the Great Hall takes a unanimous gasp of surprise. Some shaking their heads, like they couldn't, or wouldn't, believe it.

I look at Harry, and I can see he's close to tears. I see the love in his eyes, and the shock; he probably didn't think I would ever do anything like this. I kneel and take his hands in mine.

"Harry, I love you so much. I was so scared of people might think, that I forgot what was really important. Us. I know that now. I want you to be happy and if everybody knowing about us makes you happy, then I'm happy. I can't bear the thought of losing you; I need you. I'm so sorry I made you wait this long to tell people, but we don't have to hide it anymore. I was going to ask you this tonight in private, but I think this is the perfect time to ask you." I take a deep breath and reach into my pocket and take out the dark velvet box.

"Oh my god. . ." I hear Harry say. I look up at him, and there are tears are streaming down his face.

"Harry James Potter, I know I did some very stupid things, and I might not be the most affectionate person in the world, but I love you so very much and it would make me very happy if you would marry me."

I open the box and in it was a very simple silver ring, with an emerald stone in the middle. His eyes widen a bit when he sees it, and then he looks back to me and smiles- it's the biggest and brightest smile I've ever seen on his face. The hall is absolutely silent, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"YES!" he almost shouts. I pull him out of is seat and wrap my arms around him, pressing my lips firmly against his. The moment our lips met, it was like the world dissolved, and it was only us. We finally pull away, and I rest my forehead against his, sighing in happiness. I can vaguely hear the people in the Great Hall clapping, but it all seems muffled around us.

"So was this a good enough 'coming out' to everyone for you?" I ask teasingly.

"God yes, absolutely. I can't believe you did this."

"Well, what can I say, I didn't want to lose you."

"Draco, I love you."

"And I love you. Always remember that."

With that I pressed my lips against Harry's for another kiss, and I knew that no matter what happened, we would be together- and I couldn't be happier.

**_Fin_**

**A/N: **Ok say it with me awwww…lol Okay well what did you think? Please review! I love reviews! Thanks for reading!****

Laters,  
Pamela


End file.
